memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Station Frontier
| status = Active | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = 2385 | decomm = | length = 8,250 meters | beam = 8,250 meters | draft = 7,950 meters | decks = 660 decks | prop = | speed = | crew = Station Personnel: 10,000 total 2,000 officers 8,000 enlisted Inhabitants: 50,000 civilians | armament = Phasers: 32 Type-XII pulse phaser arrays (rotary mounts) 64 Type-XII phaser turrets (stationary mounts) 64 Type-XII phaser turrets (sliding mounts) Launchers: 60 torpedo launchers 8,000 photon torpedoes 3,000 quantum torpedoes | defenses = Regenerative, redundant and multi-phasic shielding Regenerative ablative hull armor | shuttle = 144 Advanced Tactical Fighters 20 runabouts 20 runabouts 20 Type-11 shuttles 20 Type-9 shuttles | image2 = Station_Frontier1.jpg | image3 = | image4 = }} Station Frontier is the largest and most powerful Federation starbase ever constructed in the 24th century. It serves as the headquarters and center of operations of Vanguard Command and the Vanguard Fleet. The station's base commander is Vice admiral Anastassia Folonova, the senior Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command of Vanguard. Station frontier is a massive space station. It is one of very few starbases ever created by Starfleet. It is the largest Federation asset to the "Frontier Region". History In 2384 the construction of the Starfleet support facility-cum-civilian habitat Space Station Frontier was completed. For many years, Starfleet had constructed this installation in utmost secrecy, bringing various parts of the station bit by bit to its site of construction. Starfleet had already foreseen the need to establish such a bulwark of the Federation in that part of space. Location Station Frontier orbits the third planet of the Coronalis System, located at the very edge of the Federation's "Frontier Region", which faces the Galactic Core to the front, the Bajoran wormhole and the Gamma Quadrant to the left, and the Delta Quadrant to the right, all in real space. Far from main Federation space, Station Frontier was designed to be a self-sustaining center for Starfleet operations, border protection, diplomacy, exploration and commerce. Ship support Station Frontier is protected by the Station Frontier Defense Task Force of the Vanguard Fleet. The task force is composed of fourteen (14) starships, namely: *One Assault Cruiser, the *Five Tactical Frigates *Eight Tactical Corvettes It also has a non-tactical ship support complement, which is part of Task Force Provider (Vanguard) namely: *One Medical Cruiser, the *Two Science Frigates *Two Supply Cruisers The task force is commanded by Station Frontier's Executive Officer, Captain Samuel Freeman. Vanguard Command Since its operation in 2385 as the main base of operations and main headquarters of Vanguard Command and the Vanguard Fleet, it has assumed great commercial, scientific, and strategic importance in the Alpha Quadrant. Because of the sheer number of starships in the Vanguard Fleet and the other task forces, most of the ships just “park in orbit” above or below the station’s docking rings, in task force formation. Category:Federation starbases Category:Deep space stations Category:Vanguard Command Space Stations Category:Vanguard Command stations